Kalak
King Kalak was the former ruler of the city-state of Tyr. During a bid to rise to dragonhood, Kalak was betrayed by his head Templar, Tithian. Tithian enabled Rikus, a mul gladiator, to kill Kalak with the ''Heartwood Spear'', a halfling artifact. Kalak had a statline in Dungeons and Dragons 2nd Edition, but in 4th Edition he did not. This is due to 4th edition's storyline taking place after Kalak's fall. History The 2nd Champion of Rajaat, known as the "Ogre Doom". His cleansing of the ogres was successful. His final act in the world of the living was to create the Ziggurat of Tyr, a towering multicolored pyramid that was designed to speed his transformation into a dragon. Trapping most of his citizens in the arena next to the Ziggurat to power his ritual with their lives. Rikus, a mul gladiator, with the assistance of Agis of Asticles, Sadira, and Neeva, was able to strike Kalak down in the stadium with the Heartwood Spear. Crippled, Kalak made his way down to the basement of the Ziggurat where he quickly began to change into a Dragon. While he was in transition from human to dragon he was stabbed with the Heartwood Spear again by Agis, killing him outright. After his death, many of his templars and citizens have created cults either worshipping him as a god who could not die or preparing for his return. Upon his death, some Templars of Kalak lost their arcane powers. Personality Paranoid and delusional, Kalak spent most of his life figuring out how to transform into a dragon and challenge the Dragon of Tyr. Kalak never trusted any of his Templars; even Tithian was suspect (for good reason). He was quick to use his psionic powers to probe the minds of both enemy and templar alike. In cases where he cared not for the safety of the person he interrogated (which was frequent except for those he could not replace) he would kill them usually in a slow and torturous way. Kalak was the embodiment of a cruel and uncaring dictator that it was not suprising that he would sacrifice his entire city-state and those people trapped inside in order to become a dragon. His templars were known to bring others when delivering bad news, so that there would be more people in the line of fire. Some consider Kalak the weakest of the Sorcerer-Kings as he spent most of his time looking for a shortcut to become dragon instead of taking the slower, more challenging path. When not in the presence of others he would consult with his severed head advisors who were quick to jump to conclusions. At one point when a few templars found Kalak consulting with them the heads convinced him that one of the templars was an assassin and another was a thief. Both died horrible deaths, only his High Templar Tithian managed to survive because he was needed to complete Kalak's transformation. Tools and Equipment Most of Kalak's tools and equipment are the Templars he commands. During the course of his quest to ascend he did have other equipment to assist his transformation. * Ziggurat * Obsidian Orbs * Obsidian Pyramid * Obsidian Dagger Powers Kalak was a user of both Psionics and Arcane powers. His advisors, severed heads of two other champions, taught him dragon magic. At will he could search weak minded individuals' memories and burn enemies from the inside out with the way. He could also force his will upon even his most highly trained Templars to kill themselves. Using dragon magic Kalak was almost able to drain the life-force of 40,000 citizens of Tyr in order to transform into a dragon. Instead he was only able to get enough energy to get into a larva state. Even in the larva state he was able to throw energy bolts and create realistic contructs using the Way. Appearances Source Books * Walter Baas (August 1993). DSS1: City-State of Tyr. TSR, Inc. ISBN 1-56076-629-8. Novels * Troy Denning (October 1991) The Verdant Passage, (ISBN 1-56076-121-0) Category:Sorcerer-King Category:Characters